Naruto  Acaso é a lei da vida
by Hahi
Summary: Um garoto angustiado, uma garota em busca de aventuras... Dois amigos de infância, numa narrativa de amor, traição, e reviravoltas... Sasuke, Hinata e Itachi são os personagens principais, preparese para alguns casais bizarros e outros de praxe. xD


Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e tudo o que possivelmente ganho ao escrever minhas fanfics é uma outra forma de expressar meus sentimentos mais profundos e de exercer a minha criatividade.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Narração.

-Fala.

"_Pensamento"_

Acaso é a lei da vida

Capítulo 01 - Monotonia quebrada.

Estava deitado em seu aposento, olhando para o teto. Pensava nos últimos anos... a vida estava sendo muito aborrecida para ele, acordava, treinava, aprendia algumas coisas e dormia. Já tinha 15 anos, imaginava um cotidiano mais agitado, ou pelo menos um aprendizado mais rápido. _"Fala sério..."_

A questão é que ser um pupilo do Orochimaru não era tudo o que Sasuke imaginou que seria. Às vezes se pegava pensando se não teria aprendido mais indo procurar a Akatsuki em si.

"_É claro que NUNCA seria aceito, e talvez meu irmão me matasse por tal atrevimento, mas pelo menos eu teria um pouco mais de ação..."_

Ouviu passos distantes do lado de fora.

"_Será que é um intruso? Pouca gente tem acesso a essa parte do esconderijo, e pelo que eu saiba, todos já estão dormindo... Ah... não, deve ser coisa da minha cabeça, eu fico inventando situações perigosas só pra me divertir um pouco. Seria bem capaz de eu acabar matando um servo do Orochimaru só pra me 'prevenir'..."_

Sasuke abafou uma risada e aguçou os ouvidos para o indivíduo que se aproximava.

"_Que estranho... os passos são curtos e rápidos e a pessoa está ofegando... Será que é mesmo um intruso? Se fosse o Naruto, é obvio que eu o derrotaria muito rápido, mas ele está treinando com o Jiraya... Aquele fracassado... Bom, poderia ser a Sakura tomando alguma atitude decente, né? Não... Ela não teria coragem para tanto. Pff... talvez o Kakashi? Também não... eu não valho tanto a pena assim. Quem poderia ser...?"_

Interrompeu seus pensamentos quando percebeu que o intruso estava no canto da passagem, observando-no, escondido pelas sombras. Ele tinha umas roupas estranhas, parecidas com uma... Capa... E um chapéu...

-ITACHI?? – Sasuke se sobressaltou ficando de pé.

-S... Sasuke-kun... – uma voz tímida se fez pronunciar por trás da porta.

-S-Sakura? – essa voz lhe era familiar, mas... Não era Sakura, então... Quem era??

O vulto adentrou o quarto e tirou o chapéu, revelando dois olhos perolados que o fitavam assustados.

-... – abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu pronunciar nenhum som, estático, olhava a bela garota a sua frente – v... Você... HINATA?? Você... VOCÊ se juntou a AKATSUKI????

Um barulho, seguido de uma voz, originados do quarto ao lado indagou:

-Sasuke-sama, está tudo bem com o senhor??

Hinata se voltou para a parede, e, pálida de pânico, prendeu a respiração e gesticulou para Sasuke, numa súplica silenciosa.

-Err... Não, que dizer, sim, está tudo bem Koyke, volte a dormir... – Sasuke olhava para Hinata, com uma sobrancelha levantada, se segurando para não rir do desespero da garota.

-Está bem, senhor. – um barulho de baque seguido a um ressonar particularmente alto indicou que Koyke havia voltado a dormir.

Hinata se ajoelhou no frio chão de pedra, e respirou aliviada, como se estivesse escapado de uma situação de risco mortal. Após algum tempo recuperando o fôlego, olhou novamente para Sasuke, que imediatamente se pôs em posição de guarda.

-Saasukeeeeee!! – Hinata reprimiu um gritinho de felicidade e se jogou em cima do garoto que, desprevinido, caiu em cima de algumas almofadas aonde costumava estudar. (Não sei pq, isso ta começando a ficar com ar de Harry Potter... o.õ) – Ahhhh eu tenho tanto pra te contar! Eu me juntei a Akatsuki!! O Naruto-kun voltou pra Konoha, ele esta tão forte! – Hinata falava num ritmo acelerado, como se estivesse contando o que fez na viagem pra praia (Entendi, é pq ela ta agindo como a Hermione... xD gota)– A Sakura-chan também cresceu muito como ninja! O Kakashi continua o mesmo sensei estranho de sempre, não sei como vocês conseguiram aprender alguma coisa com ele!! Outro dia mesmo o Naruto e a Sakura lutaram com ele! E um tal de Sae ou sei lá o que entrou no seu lugar no time e - -!

Sasuke, surpreendido, havia tapado a boca de Hinata e a olhava com um sorriso divertido e incrédulo – E você, pirou d vez? Cadê aquela gennin tímida que mantinha uma amizade encondida com o garoto mais popular da sala?

-Ahhh, primeiro me responde onde está o garoto mais popular da sala! E ainda mais, onde está a própria sala!!

Ambos se olharam por uma algum tempo, analisando toda a situação com um sorriso no rosto, e então começaram a rir muito, como a tempos não riam. A partir daquele dia, a vida nunca mais seria a mesma.

-continua-

Notas: AHHHHHH QUE MEIGOOO O Ficou muito diferente da idéia original... ç.ç

Mas ficou legal de qualquer forma!! . Nyaaaaaa -

A narrativa ta parecida com a de Harry Potter xD

E a Hinata ta parecida com a Hermione, quando ela encontra o Harry no quinto livro!! x3

Espero que vocês tenham gostadooo 8D Comenta? D


End file.
